Total Drama: Alive and Adventurous
by TheDoctorStarOnTotalDrama
Summary: <html><head></head>Thirty-Eight characters from Total Drama and three other Fandoms are pulled into a new season of Total Drama on the new island, île du dieu du feu, or, The Island of the Fire God!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**CALLING ALL PROOFREADERS!**

**I Need A Proofreader For My Latest Story,**

**Total Drama: Alive and Adventurous!**

**If You Want To Proofread For Me, PM me on my Account**

**Regards, TheDoctorStarOnTotalDrama :P**

**P.S. Have an Ice Day :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The First 14

_So, You Wanna Do This Again?_

"Hello viewers, and welcome to this new season of Total Drama!" Chris said as he walked on screen. "Last season, we subjected a new set of teenagers to the challenges that we had set up for them on the new location, Pahkitew Island!" Chris walked left, and the camera panned towards him, showing a forest in the background. "After the 'Incident' that happened last time, we had to find a new island to put our show on, and Chef and I think we found a 'suitable' island for the next season, don't you think, Chef? Chef peers over from the left side of the camera, nods and puts his thumb in the air. Chef then disappeared back offscreen, leaving Chris to finish the intro. "Without further ado, welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! ALIVE AND ADVENTUROUS!

*Theme Song*

"Welcome to île du dieu du feu, or for all of you non french speakers, The Isle of the Fire God. We have invited 24 past contestants to the island, as well as 15 other contestants from other universes that I used 'Author Powers' to bring to our island. Speak of the devil, our first returning contestant is the punk rocker himself, Duncan! Duncan jumps off of a boat at the newly improved Dock of Shame, he had a small worn green bag, probably from his time at juvi, and scowled at McLean. "Why am I here, especially after blowing up your cabin on All-Stars?" Duncan asked, while managing to be calm and angry at the same time. "I honestly don't know," Chris answered sarcastically, "I guess the fans had their eyes set on you to return as a contestant this year!" . Duncan then huffs off to wait at the other end of the dock, and it is then Chris notices another boat on the horizon. As it pulls up, Chris announces "And here we have our second contestant, the Tomboy Herself, Jo!" . Jo walks up to Chris, and sticks her finger threateningly in his face. "If I have to deal with Lightning one more time, you will have to reach up to tie your shoelaces, McLean! **[1] **Chris flinches at this, and replies "Easy now, easy does it, just keep your hair on! Save your anger for the other contestants that are going to be here!". "You know McLean," Jo replied, "I actually think you are right for once!" . She then walks over to the edge of the dock, and another boat arrives on the dock "Hey look! It's our first crossover contestant! Please welcome Firestar!" . "Firestar" Steps out onto the dock, and he's a cat? Jo saw this, and she said "What the F- Mclean? A cat?". "Oops…" Chris replied. He then cupped his hands towards the heavens and yelled "AUTHOR! PLEASE FIX THIS!" . They waited for a few minutes, and nothing happened. "PFFFFTT!" Jo laughs, "Really McLean? Calling to the heavens? That only works in movies!" . A few milliseconds later, Jo was struck by Lightning from the sky. **[2]** "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaa-BAM!" . Lightning gets teleported away afterwards. As Jo clears her head, she notices there is a man where the cat was standing. The man had bright orange hair, not neon, but more of a dirty orange peel color. His eyes were a bright green, to match his outwardly happy personality. He looks utterly confused, and looks around to see that he has no tail. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Firestar shouted, "I HAVE NO TAIL!". "Calm down Firestar!" Chris said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Firestar yelped, "How can I understand you? You are a twoleg!" . "You are a 'twoleg' now!" Chris said, "Deal with it!" . "WHAT?" Firestar yelled, "REALLY?" . Firestar then goes to the edge of the lake and looks over, and he screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" . "Hey Firestar!" Chris said, "Get with the other contestants please!" . "Ok..." Firestar said, and shrunk away to the other contestants. A white boat pulls up to the dock, carrying a very special character. Chris chuckles, then announces "Please welcome, the paparazzi queen herself, Dakota!" . Dakota walks onto the dock, and is apparently back to normal after the mutation caused by toxic waste. "Hey Chris!" Dakota said. Dakota then walks to the others on the dock. "Dakota?" Duncan question, "Didn't you get mutated by toxic waste on the fourth season?". "I did," Dakota answered while looking at herself in her little vanity mirror, "But daddy paid for an expensive treatment and I am completely back to normal now!" **[3]** . Chris sees a boat about to dock, and says "Please welcome our second crossover contestant, Yoshiki!" . A teenage boy with blonde hair steps off of the boat, and looks confused. "Where am I?" Yoshiki said, "I was at school just a couple of minutes ago." **[4]** . "Yeah," Chris said, "About that, you were put in a new season of the popular reality TV show, Total Drama! Now, Please stand over there with the other contestants. | A boat pulls up to the dock, and it has a VERY familiar face on it. "Please welcome back, the spaniard himself, Alejandro!" Chris announced. "Hola, mi amigo." Alejandro said, "Thanks for having me back, Señor Chris!" . "No problem man!" Chris said, high-fiving Alejandro as he went to join the other campers. A guy with medium length brown hair and brown eyes walked up the dock to Chris. どこに性交するか? **[5]**. "I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what you just said there, but can you please go join the other competitors please? "SATOSHI!" Yoshiki yelled. "Yoshiki?" Satoshi said, "Why are you here?". "I honestly don't know," Yoshiki replied, "But we have to go with it for now." "And now," Chris announced, "The season six runner-up, Sky!" . "Hey guys, what's up?" Sky asked. Sky then notices Firestar huddling in the corner, and walks over to him. "What's up?" Sky asked. Firestar is startled by this, and jumps himself into a tree branch. "Owwwwwwwww…" Firestar moans, and slumps to the ground. "Oops..." Sky apologized, "Sorry!".

*Static*

-Confessionals-

|Sky|

"I felt so sorry for him, I bet he should be fine though"

*Static*

|Firestar|

Firestar is shown, still dazed, but able to talk.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

He then falls, face first, to the floor.

*Static*

-End of Confessionals-

"Anyways," Chris announced "Our next returnee is here, Cody!" . Cody is seen being pushed onto the dock, trembling. "What's up?" Chris said. "Is Sierra here?" Cody asked nervously. "You'll just have to wait to find out, Cody" Chris replied, "Now, please join the other campers." Cody walks off nervously, and mumbles a quick "Hello" to Duncan. A boat pulls up onto the dock, and a moderately buff girl steps out. She has blue-gray eyes, and light blue hair, which matches her light blue tank top perfectly. "Please welcome a Crossover contestant, Bluestar!" . "Where am I? This isn't Starclan." **[6]**. "Can you please sit over with the other campers. "Blueeeeestarrr?" Firestar drawled, recognizing the name. "Firestar?" Bluestar questioned. "There are stars in the sky!" Firestar said, before fainting and falling into Sky.

-Confessionals-

*Static*

|Bluestar|

What is this thing? *Starts tentatively poking the camera, and then batting it playfully

*Static*

A woman walks up to Chris and taps him on the shoulder. "Ahem, please welcome, Ms. Yui!" . Both Satoshi and Yoshiki put their heads up, and gape at Ms. Yui. "Yui-sensei?" Yoshiki asks. "Where am I?" Yui asks. "You are at the site of the new season of Total Drama!" Chris tells her, "Now please go and stand with the other campers. "While she goes to stand with the other campers, Justin pulls up in the boat, looking perfect as usual. Everybody was staring at Justin, and some people were drooling, even a couple of the boys!

**THE FIRST PART IS FINALLY FINISHED OMFG**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**-TheDoctorStarOnTotalDrama**


End file.
